


Rising Sun

by YunniexJoongie



Series: Rising Sun [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama & Romance, Hierarchy among wolves but not in sexual way, M/M, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character kid, Yaoi, is that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunniexJoongie/pseuds/YunniexJoongie
Summary: "Yoochun is not really sure what made him come to this door. It had been a fortnight since he had arrived in Korea, a fortnight he had been dragging from left to right without really knowing where he was going.Until two days ago, he had been in a bar, sat down at the counter and was quietly drinking his coffee when a young wolf came in. He immediately recognized the smell of forest, wood and grass. The characteristic smell of werewolves, but it also bore a strange smell of chocolate, coffee and clementine"I posted this fanfic in French on my blog, on ff.net and fanfic-fr.net will also post a French version on ao3.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my maternal language (I'm french), please be indulgent and help me with mistakes.  
> Anyway, i hope you guys can enjoying this~  
> Feel free to leave comments, positive or negative but constructive, I only ask to improve myself.  
> Big thanks to Daisy bell for her beta reading~

 

 

Yoochun is not really sure what made him come to this door. It had been a fortnight since he had arrived in Korea, a fortnight he had been straggling left and right without really knowing where he was going.

Until two days ago, he had been in a bar, sitting down at the counter and was quietly drinking his coffee when a young wolf came in. He immediately recognized the smell of forest, wood and grass. The characteristic smell of werewolves, but it also bore a strange smell of chocolate, coffee and clementine.

 _Pack then_ , declared his wolf.

Oh, that explained the smell, the wild wolves smelled more of the woods and the blood, but the ones in a pack took the scent of their Alpha and the place where they lived, this one had to be living like humans in a house or an apartment, it was rather rare. Of their wild nature, the wolves liked the freedom that the woods gave them.

The wolf stepped forward and sat next to him. He was tall, much taller than him. Broad shoulders, tanned skin and his face was young. His hair a dark blond, quite short.

Yoochun finished his coffee and was getting up when he was spoken to.

-You just arrived in Korea?

-Yes.

\- From your accent, you are American.

\- I am.

-Where?

For a stranger, the question would have been in which country or state, but for a wolf it was a pack.

-Tri-cities.

-Alpha?

-Adam Hauptmann.

-Marrok?

-Bran Cornick.

He could not help notice, though the questions were soft and polite, the order behind was almost overwhelming, the wolf by his side was surely younger than him but in hierarchy he was much more dominant.

He expected him to ask what he was doing here, why, or any other questions, but he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbled and put it on the counter. He deposited a sum of money and left without a word.

 _Strange wolf_.

You said it.

Curious, Yoochun took the piece of paper while realizing that he was going to leave without paying.

The note was brief.

 

> _Pay me back_ _._

Below an address was written.

And he was, two days later in front of this wooden door without knowing if he should knock or just leave.

If he knocked, he knew that his days of wandering would end, the young wolf had given him the opportunity to join a pack, a family and finally put an end to his loneliness in a country he didn’t know.

A deep breath and he took a step...

 


	2. You're not Jaejoong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hierarchy works like this (depending on dominance then in alliance), there's no beta, omega, I don't like the "sexual" meaning behind it. ("heat" "knot" "force sexual submission")  
> Anyway...  
> Yunho, the Marrok and alpha is at the top.  
> The Marrok mate Jaejoong is two, then their children, Changmin is third, Moonbin does not count, as long as he does not pass the coming age (a ceremony to decide whether the Wolf is ready to pass "adult").  
> Jin is fourth, Kazuya as Jin's mate is fifth, Junho is sixth, Junsu seventh.  
> Yoochun not yet in the pack he has no rank.  
> It's a little hard to explain how I imagined it in my head, but I hope you understand? Any questions?

 

Yoochun took a step forward and knocked, he pulled back quickly realizing that he could no longer retreat.

 _Coward_ , chuckled Micky, his wolf.

Thanks to his overdeveloped hearing, he heard the footsteps behind the door long before it opened.

A young man with brown hair, androgyny face and amber eyes smiled at him.

He smelled amazingly sweet but Yoochun shivered, that wolf was at the top of the hierarchy. Micky was almost shaking with fear, Yoochun looked away in submission.

-We were waiting for you, Changmin was not sure you would come but I'm glad you're here, come in, he'll be happy to see you. I am Jaejoong by the way.

-Yoochun, but I guess you knew it.

Jaejoong nodded and stepped back to clear the entrance, only then did Yoochun notice the slightly rounded belly.

-You are pregnant?!

His shocked expression amused Jaejoong, who let out a soft laugh.

-Yes.

He put a hand on his belly, rubbing gently.

While entering and following his host, Yoochun could not help giving free rein to his curiosity.

\- How many months?

-Three.

-It's your first baby?

-No, the third.

-Third?! But you look so young!

Jaejoong smiled and turned down the hall, a bewildered Yoochun behind him.

A small living room, dining room of soft green color welcomed him, big windows brought in the light of day and gave on a superb sight of the forest, a fire crackled in the chimney, the big round table was covered with a white tablecloth, cards scattered all over it, as well as plates in which only crumbs were left, the sofa cushions were stranded on the floor, the television on while no one was watching.

Yoochun felt a pressure in the air that almost sent him to his knees, he guessed that the mess in the living room did not please Jaejoong.

Jaejoong inhaled deeply to calm himself and Yoochun could breathe more freely.

-Excuse me! He turned his attention to the corridor and shouted:

-JUNSU, JUNHO, CHANGMIN, get here immediately and clean up this mess!

Noise was heard over their heads, the staircase groaned under the precipitous steps.

Three boys appeared in the doorway, two looked alike and the third was the young man Yoochun had met at the bar.

The three culprits lowered their heads, Jaejoong pointed at the mess on the table.

-Changmin, you put the plates in the dishwasher and use the broom to remove the crumbs!

-Umma ... he moaned, Yoochun’s eyes widened, this big boy was Jaejoong son?! Impossible, he seemed to be eighteen and Jaejoong was in his mid-twenties.

-Do you want to discuss it with your father Changmin?

Changmin lowered his head even more and hurried to the table, Jaejoong turned his head to the twins.

\- The Cards and cushions are not going to get cleaned up on their own, go!

Once everyone was at his task, Jaejoong turned to him.

-Sorry, although they are all old enough it seems they still behave like kids, follow me, I'll show you your room and my partner will meet you later.

As they walked away into the corridor Yoochun could hear Changmin:

-My mother and her hormones!

-I heard it!

They climbed the stairs and arrived on a mezzanine overlooking the living room and leading to a corridor where several doors pressed along the wall. Jaejoong showed him the toilet, the bathroom with a shower AND a bathtub.

Yoochun would have almost cried with relief, it was a while since he could take a good bath.

-You can enjoy the bath before dinner tonight.

The next room was a room with warm brown walls, the queen bed sheets were bright green, a clock with red numbers was placed on a bedside table, and there was a bay window that gave access to a small balcony.

-That's your room, put yourself at ease, I'll go get Yunho, he went to do a round with the fifth*.

Before Yoochun could ask who Yunho was, Jaejoong disappeared and soon he could hear his footsteps moving away.

He sighed, put down his bag and sat down on the bed, he was not sure what he was doing, he suddenly misses America, this pack looked nice and civilized but he did not have any idea who they were.

Deciding that moping would be useless, Yoochun stood up and began to store his things in the small wardrobe in the wall. As he was putting on a sweater, the door of his room abruptly opened.

-Jaejoong, are you there? Moonbin does not want-You are not Jaejoong!

The wolf that had just entered has brown, curly hair, a hat posed with style on his head that hid ~~e~~ part of his face.

A crazy smile appeared on his face.

-Well since you are not Jaejoong who are you? I did not think that the Marrok would let a stranger into his house, but it seems that you have succeeded.

The stranger's eyes shone golden and his body was shivering, Yoochun gaped as the guy before him started to mutate, moreover he could not do anything, the wolf was more dominant than him, reacting will kill him to for sure.

 _It looks like we're in a bad position, do not react! Moron!_ Shouted Micky when Yoochun took a step back. _We’re at the Marrok!_

The guy had just finished transforming himself, a beautiful gray-and-beige-haired wolf was staring at him with a smug golden look, and he took a step forward and growled showing his teeth.

Yoochun in his panic started to mutate too, he gritted his teeth feeling his bones crack and his muscles tear against the mutation, he had just completed the transformation when the door opened again allowing a child to enter, who stared at the two wolves in front of him.

He remained at the door.

-I don’t think Appa will be happy.

He said, turning to the gray wolf.

The wolf only showed his teeth.

The child did not move and tilted his head to one side as if listening to something.

-Umma felt the change, I do not think you want Umma angry but after all you're a big boy, right Jin?

He turned his attention to the other wolf, this one was ginger, gray and had blue eyes, they shone, but with fear and submission.

-You should become human again, Umma and Appa arrived and they are angry, very angry.

Yoochun was paralyzed, the pressure and anger of the other wolf nailing him on the spot, Micky screamed in his head to quickly change but he could not move a muscle.

Jin jumped, Yoochun dodged but Jin grabbed his hind paw and planted his fangs deep, he squeaked in pain, turned his head and bit into the other wolf's exposed throat, Jin grunted, he was going to disengage when a monstrous aura crushed him to the ground, moaning in submission, Yoochun was not better, if he had been human, he would be unconscious

 _It's the Marrok!_ Cried Micky, _we're going to get killed, lend me the control!_                        

A huge black wolf with golden eyes was at the door, human Jaejoong by his side, a hand on the wolf's head, his eyes had changed color, not the soft amber but an icy blue, the child was hanging on his hip, a protective hand on the round belly.

The black wolf stepped forward, kicking Yoochun’s head hard.

Yoochun released Jin's throat and moaned pitifully, the black wolf biting the scruff of his neck, not strong enough to bleed but enough to hurt and free him from his forced transformation by fear. When he got up on both his legs, Jaejoong handed him clothes. That was one of the inconveniences of the mutation, their clothes were torn apart and returning to human form they were naked as the day they were born.

-Go downstairs. Sit on the sofa. Do not move.

Jaejoong order was implacable, Yoochun hobbled down the stairs, giving a groan as an answer, he had time to see a glimmer of amber in the cold eyes and a sketch of a smile before he does disappear.

-Moonbin, bring up Kame and join the others in the living room please.

-But Umma, Appa...

-I will take care of your father and Jin. Moonbin, do not argue.

The child disappeared. Jaejoong watched as his companion walked towards Jin, who’s still on the ground.

-Yasei*, return this body to Jin.

The wolf growled and tried to get up but the black wolf opened his jaws and pinched his already painful throat.

-Yasei, if Jin does not take back his body Yunho will kill you now, you know our laws, if a wolf disobeys his Alpha, he is no longer trustworthy and is killed, you know we only do that as a last resort, do not push Yunho too far, he still has control over his wolf but I will not hold him back for long.

At that moment, Kazuya appeared next to Jaejoong, he watched the scene wide-eyed. He turned his head to Jaejoong silently asking if he could enter.

-Not now Kame. Stay next to me, try to bring Jin back by talking to him, Yunho is at his limit.

Kazuya took a shaky breath.

-Jin! Jin that's enough, I don’t want you to die. I love you, please, Jin!

Yunho stepped back and returned to human form when the wolf under him began to shake, his eyes where still golden, he accepted the clothes that his mate handed him.

Jin appeared curled up and panting on the floor, Kame took a step towards him but a look from his Alpha dissuaded him. Yunho took a blanket and threw it at Jin.

\- Get up!

Once standing, Yunho slapped him.

-You will stay three days in your room, Kazuya will be able to see you an hour a day, prohibited from hunting for the next moon. A meditation session every morning and evening. Before giving an apology to everyone. You'll thank Jaejoong for holding me back, I would not tolerate that kind of behavior in my house, you’re the fourth*, check where it's going wrong. Ok?

Jin stared at the floor.

-Look at me and answer me!

Jin looked up, his eyes were full of tears.

-I'm sorry, we're sorry.

-Understood?

-Yes

-Perfect, come down, you have explaining to do.

Jin passed in front of his Alpha who gently pinched his nose, Jaejoong caught his ear and smiled softly.

-It is good, everything is fine, you are always welcome here and nobody blames you.

Kame kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. They disappeared down the stairs.

The tension in the air disappeared, Yunho sighed, Jaejoong staggered to his feet and put a hand on his stomach, immediately his companion put his arms around his waist and stabilized him.

-Are you okay?

-Yes, I'm just a little dizzy.

-The baby?

-It is fine, do not worry, you should know, this is the third one.

-No matter the number, I'd always worry about you, he put his palm on his round belly, and him.

-It may be a girl.

-No, a boy, it will be a beautiful cub.

-What makes you so sure?

\- Father instinct.

Jaejoong laughed and kissed him.

-Go down, they must be impatient to be able to move, the orders that I gave are always active.

-Let them a little longer, they upset you.

Yunho kissed him in the neck

-Yunho...

-Well, let's go!

With these words he lifted Jaejoong into his arms and took the direction of the stairs, ignoring the surprised and amused sound his mate made.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that pregnancies for wolves in this fic will take 9 months (human side) + 2 months (wolf side, wolf gestation take 2 months)  
> The human had his name but the wolves do not have the same even if they are the same "person" (The wolf gives his name to the human when he accepts his nature of werewolf or when he feels in trust with his host).  
> I took the DBSK nicknames and created the others here are the translations  
> They are not the most original but it's really not easy  
> -Yeol: ten (Moonbin learned the name of his wolf at 10 ...)  
> -Yasei: wild (Jin)  
> -Beeju: beige (Kazuya)  
> -Yosoui: Double (Junho)


	3. Family Meeting

 

The room was immersed in silence, Changmin, Junsu and Junho were sitting on the couch, Yoochun on the armrest stared at the floor shamefully, Moonbin cross legged at Changmin's feet on the carpet jerking the seams nervously. Jin, pitiful on a chair, Kame kneeling in front of him, with disinfectant in his hands, gently dabbed his companion's neck and wiped the blood.

 

They all tensed as they saw Yunho enter, an amused Jaejoong in his arms, Changmin jumped on his feet, shoving Moonbin aside.

 

-Umma sit here!

 

Yunho laid Jaejoong down on the couch, who thanked his son with a small smile. As soon as he was comfortable Moonbin climbed onto his lap, wrapped an arm around his neck and the other around his waist. Jaejoong put an arm around his son, his hand getting lost in his soft hair.

 

-The baby is ok umma?

 

-It’s okay Moonbin-ah, dad worries too easily.

 

Changmin settled on the other armrest, all eyes turned to Yunho standing in the middle of the room.

 

\- What are we?

 

 He said, glancing at each person in the room, he stopped on Jin.

 

-Werewolves.

 

-More precisely!

 

-A pack.

 

-More!

 

-We are the pack of the Rising Sun.

 

-Who are you? Be precise!

 

-The fourth, Jin Akanishi, Wolf Yasei, mate of Kazuya and Wolf Beeju.

 

-What is the fourth’s role?

 

-Protects his pack.

 

-Who am I?

 

-The Marrok.

 

-What should the fourth do when the Marrok gives a command?

 

-To obey without discussion.

 

\- And if there is a problem what does he have to do?

 

-To keep his composure, to not act before thinking, to report any problem to the Marrok even if it seems trivial.

 

-If you know the rules so well, can you explain to me, why, there is blood in the guest room and on the white carpet of my living room! Exploded Yunho, the air in the room refreshes, the tension rose.

 

Jin was shaking unable to respond to the eyes of his alpha.

 

\- I'm going to tell you, why! Because my fourth acts like a fool who does not think, what if you had killed Yoochun? He comes from an important pack of America, what if they had declared war on us? You put each of us in danger, imagine a war between two packs made up of the best, what would remain of Kazuya after the fight? Moonbin who is a minor? Jaejoong pregnant of an innocent child, my child! What would you have done if you alone remained alive!

 

Yunho's eyes changed color, from warm browns, they went to bright gold, his voice became hoarser.

 

-We are angry Yasei! You can’t take control of Jin without his permission and even less without ours *.

 

Jin moaned, his eyes had taken a golden glow too.

 

-We're sorry, really sorry...

 

He burst into tears, Kazuya wanted to wrap his arms around his shoulders and help him but Yunho was ahead of him.

 

\- Sit down Beeju!

 

He fell back, slamming on the floor.

 

Abandoning Jin, Yunho turned his attention to Yoochun, who looked wide eyed, staring at the trembling wolf.

 

Yunho sighed mentally, it was really not in his nature to get angry and force orders but being Marrok, with a pregnant companion, children and a likely new addition to the pack, he did not have the choice to be 100 percent sure he could trust his wolves. Being Marrok had its advantages but right now he saw only the disadvantages.

 

-And you, didn’t you learn anything in America?! Above all, not responding to a provocation, whatever the reason, just because you are not part of the pack doesn't mean that I am not going to apply the same kind of sanction as mine! From chore of dishes, no hunting to the next moon, and a ban to get out of here without me, Jaejoong or Changmin! Understand?

 

Yoochun inclined his head and murmured:

 

-Yes Alpha

 

-Perfect! While we are here, Changmin and the twins, please do not tire Jaejoong, you are all of age, not irresponsible children anymore.

 

-Hey! I am pregnant, not helpless!

 

Yunho laughed, breaking the cold atmosphere and turned to his mate.

 

-And you, please stay still, if I see you running everywhere, I’ll tie you to the bed.

 

-Kinky,yes Alpha! Was the playful answer.

 

-And me Appa?

 

-Do not change Binnie, take care of your mother and the baby.

 

-Yes Appa!

 

-Kazuya as I said, Jin will stay in his room no more than an hour a day to visit him, treat Yoochun’s wounds please! The meeting is over you can get back to your own business!

 

Yoochun found himself back in the guest room, Kazuya had bandaged the wound on his leg, although he would be healed in a few hours. Before everyone left, Yunho had asked him to introduce himself, everyone had welcomed him gently but he did not feel completely comfortable , he had found a new pack but he was not yet a member  officially, Yunho had told him there will be a week of "tests" and if it went well, he would perform the ceremony for him to be recognized as a member of South Korea's most powerful pack, he did not feel comfortable with that, his old pack was powerful but it was not the Most powerful.

 

Adam, his ex-Alpha, was nice though strict, but after his daughter was kidnapped and betrayed from the pack, he became suspicious and Yoochun was unintentionally rejected by his Alpha.

 

It was painful, it was his family, his brother, Yoohwan, who was also part of it stayed with Adam and had ignored Yoochun when he needed him the most.

 

When Bran, the Marrok of America had come to visit them, Yoochun was so miserable, that the Marrok, had taken him home and advised him to take a vacation.

 

When he left America, he had deserted his pack (with Marrok's consent) and could not go back.

 

He had taken the first flight that was available and flew to South Korea, his parents were from Korea, they had moved to America for work, when they died a few years later not surviving the change * Yoochun and his brother had stayed in America and had found a pack quickly.

 

Now he was trying to rebuild himself, but the emptiness left by his brother would probably never go away.

 

The door of his room opened the way out of his melancholy thoughts, Moonbin looked at him interrogatively.

 

-Yes? Yoochun asked.

 

-Umma called you three times to eat, but you did not hear, he asked me to come get you, are you ok?

 

-I'm sorry, I'm coming, I'm just a little tired it was a stressful day.

 

-Sorry, Uncle Jin is not mean, it's just his wolf that is shitty!

 

-Moonbin don’t swear! Jaejoong shouted from the dining room.

 

Moonbin put a hand on his mouth.

 

-Sorry Umma, it came out on its own.

 

-Don’t do it again or I’ll wash your mouth with soap!

 

The wolf's face made Yoochun crack up, laughing and ruffling his hair.

 

-Don’t laugh! Umma has already done it for Changmin, he was all green after, I do not want it to happen to me.

 

Yoochun laughed and lowered an arm around Moonbin's shoulders.

 

He had left a pack, but he might have found a real family, which could fill that hollowness inside him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone wants more?


End file.
